


fantasia

by Kunihiro_Jun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunihiro_Jun/pseuds/Kunihiro_Jun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keajaiban malam itu benar-benar membuatku melayang. Terutama kecupan lembut yang kau berikan di bawah sinar bulan merah yang menghiasi langit. Wizard!Kise x Michiko (OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post from FFn]
> 
> Yo minna. Ketemu lagi dengan Yukira Kamishiro! Udah lama nggak bikin fanfic romance, kali ini Yukira mencoba memadukan romance dengan fantasy. 
> 
> Don’t like don’t read! Enjoy-ssu.

Aku menyibakkan rambut cokelatku ke belakang. Sesaat kemudian, aku menautkan diriku di depan cermin besar yang berada di kamarku.

Cantik, pikirku. Tetapi aku tidak yakin kalau Ryouta-kun akan menyukai gaun merah dengan perpaduan warna hitam sepanjang setengah paha yang kukenakan saat ini.

Saat aku sedang asyik merapikan penampilan, byar! Tiba-tiba saja keadaan menjadi gelap gulita. Ya Tuhan, aku tak dapat melihat apapun! Aku berusaha mencari lilin dengan cara meraba-raba keadaan sekitar. Namun sepatu boot panjang berwarna hitam yang sedang kupakai sedikit menyulitkanku. Karena kurang hati-hati, aku tergelincir dan jatuh.

“Ukh...” rintihku. Aku mencoba berdiri, tetapi kakiku terasa kram. Sepertinya terkilir, batinku.

Tes... tes... tes...

Air mataku mulai mengalir. Ingin rasanya aku merobek-robek gaun cantikku ini karena benda tak berdosa inilah yang membuatku terjatuh dan tak bisa menemui Ryouta-kun, _warlock_ yang sudah menjadi kekasihku selama 2 tahun.

“Lain kali hati-hati jika berjalan di kegelapan, nona.”

Aku terkejut dan berusaha mencari sumber suara tersebut, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Apakah ada yang datang kesini? Itu tidak mungkin. Ruangan ini sangat gelap dan tak ada orang yang bisa masuk tanpa penerangan.

Di tengah kebingunganku, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan tubuh kekar yang mengurung tubuh kecilku ini. Tapi siapa dia?

“Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun merah itu, Michikocchi.”

Mataku terbelakak. Dari mana dia tahu jika aku memakai gaun merah? Tetapi, yang menjadi pertanyaanku saat ini adalah... kenapa aku merasa tak asing dengan suara ini? Suara yang begitu dalam dan menggoda dan suffix –cchi itu? Jangan-jangan dia... Ryouta-kun?

“Ka... kau Ryouta-kun, kan? Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku memakai gaun merah?” akhirnya aku membuka mulutku.

“Tentu saja aku Ryouta-ssu,” jawab pria itu. “Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, ya. Tentu saja aku tahu karena sosokmu tertimpa cahaya bulan di luar sana.”

Pipiku langsung merona mendengarnya. Kualihkan pandangan kearah jendela. Sinar merah yang terpancar dari bulan purnama cukup menyilaukan mataku dan memalingkan muka darinya.

Aku terpaku sambil menatap Ryouta-kun. Wajah tampannya terlihat samar-samar di balik kegelapan. Tetapi mataku dapat menangkap senyuman yang membuatku meleleh saat itu juga. Namun raut wajahnya berubah ketika melihatku merintih kesakitan karena rasa sakit yang menyerang kaki kiriku.

“Michikocchi, kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Ryouta-kun khawatir.

“Tidak terlalu baik. Kakiku sakit sekali. Mungkin terkilir,” jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

“Kenapa bisa terkilir-ssu?”

“Aku sedang mencari lilin, tetapi aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh,” air mataku kembali keluar. “Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu khawatir,”

_“Iie, daijobu-ssu yo,”_   Ryouta-kun mengelus lembut punggungku. “Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat,”

“Ke mana?”

“Rahasia-ssu,” Ryouta-kun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. “Pegang tanganku dan aku akan membawamu ke sana.”

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan Ryouta-kun menyambutnya dengan memegang tanganku. Aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku terasa hangat karena dipegang olehnya.

Namun, perasaan hangat itu perlahan menghilang diikuti oleh pandanganku yang mulai kabur. Sesaat kemudian, semua menjadi gelap.

****

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kenapa aku bisa disini? Bukankah tadi aku masih berada di rumah? Hatiku bertanya-tanya, berusaha mencari jawaban atas kebingunganku saat ini.

“Michikocchi.” Ryouta-kun memanggilku dengan suara lembutnya.

“Ryouta-kun... ini di mana?” tanyaku.

“Di bukit,” jawabnya. “Ini tempat pertama kita berkencan. Kau ingat?” aku hanya menggangguk pelan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Ryouta-kun langsung menarik tubuhku ke pelukannya. Aku menjerit tertahan karena rasa sakit akibat terkilir kembali menyerangku.

“Ryouta-kun! Apa maksudmu melaku...” sesuatu yang lembut langsung mendarat di bibirku, membuyarkan seluruh pertanyaan yang ada di pikiranku.

Tapi entah kenapa ciuman Ryouta-kun terasa lebih lembut dari biasanya. Meskipun dia pernah menciumku beberapa kali, kali ini aku benar-benar dibuat terbuai olehnya.

“Michikocchi, maukah kau membuat kisah ‘fantasia’ bersamaku?” Ryouta-kun berbisik di telingaku dengan suara serak nan seksi miliknya. “Kita akan memulainya malam ini.”

Aku ingin menjawabnya, namun Ryouta-kun sudah membungkamku dengan ciuman lembutnya. Ah, sepertinya Ryouta-kun benar-benar membuat kisah ‘fantasia’nya di sini bersamaku. Sekarang dan selamanya.

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Warlock : penyihir pria.
> 
> Lagi-lagi Yukira membawa ff Yukira dari FFn! Maaf karena hanya ini yang bisa Yukira lakukan untuk sementara waktu, nanti ada fanfic khusus untuk AO3, kok.
> 
> Next part : Wizard!Akashi Seijuuro x Ryuuka (OC)
> 
> Mind to RnR?
> 
> Jaa nee~!   
> Yukira Kamishiro.


End file.
